


Growth

by Beeblebrox-For-President (unfortunately7), unfortunately7



Series: Fertility [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frigga is the absolute best, I'd die for her, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/Beeblebrox-For-President, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7
Summary: And so it began, at first a seed, now a bud..
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Fertility [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560928
Comments: 67
Kudos: 363





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOO MORE OF THE STORY FOLKS

You inhaled deeply. Exhaled. Inhaled.

The nausea refused to retreat. Exhale. Inhale.

Jump out of bed. Run to the washroom. Vomit. Hope Loki didn’t hear.

You wiped your mouth with a washcloth. Rinsed. Drank water. Rinsed again.

There was no doubt, you were most certainly experiencing morning sickness. Inhale. Exhale.

Repeat.

Hope Loki didn’t hear that time either.

You stood with shaky legs once the nausea had ceased. Sipping another cup of water, you made your way back to the canopied bed. You sat down on the edge, placing the chalice on the table next to it. beside it was the book you’d been reading, one from Loki’s extensive personal collection.

You drew your legs up onto the bed, groaning. Your lower back was sore. You hated to think about what it would be like later on. Loki turned over on his side of the large bed. “Are you alright,” he asked, yawning. You nodded, quiet.

Sometimes, you still felt trapped. Sometimes you wondered if Loki had lied to you. Sometimes you wondered if he was still making you feel what you felt.

Ridiculous. You shook your head at yourself, chuckling silently. You were so paranoid. After all, he’d even offered to let you go. Freedom.

He loved you. You were sure of it, and you loved him too. You were sure of it.

Loki had been so gentle, so kind after your meltdown. He had picked you up and dusted you off and pulled the pieces back together. You were whole again. And good thing too, you hated to imagine how it would be to be pregnant and still doubting your place.

Your hand brushed over your belly. No more than a month-and-a-half along and the skin was already growing tighter. Not visible yet, but you could feel it.

You laid back, propping your feet up on a spare pillow you’d put at the end of the bed. Frigga had said the elevation would help reduce the swelling in your ankles. Another joy of carrying child. 

Of course, you wouldn’t trade it for the world. It was an honor to carry the child of a prince. Your hand caressed your lower abdomen. You wondered if the baby could feel it.

Loki’s large hand slipped under yours. It amazed you how something so big could be so graceful and tender. His fingers grazed over your skin. He hummed deeply. “Warm,” he mumbled into the pillow.

You turned, brows furrowed. “Hmm?”

Loki smiled. His emerald eyes were still closed. Perhaps the baby would have his eyes. “Warm,” he asserted again. “I bet it’s warm in there.”

You laughed. “Probably. I’d be worried if it was not.” His fingers danced over your skin, rubbing the taut flesh. You watched. There was a tiny bump, you noticed, just not one anyone would be able to see when you were clothed.

He withdrew his hand and pushed himself up onto his elbows, pulling himself over to you. He laid back down, head rested on your belly. “Warm,” he sighed contentedly. Your stroked his hair, fingers twining through his raven locks. Perhaps the baby would have his hair too.

You closed your eyes, tension in your muscles leeching out slowly as though absorbed by the sheets below. Loki pressed a kiss to your stomach, then another, slightly lower this time. It tickled.

Another kiss, lower than the last. His mouth hovered over the section where the soft skin of your stomach faded into the vee of your pelvis. He pressed a kiss there, nipping and then soothing it over with his tongue. Your eyes remained closed. You sighed, contentedly.

He traveled lower, now at your legs. He pressed kisses to the soft skin of your inner thighs. There was something reverent about his actions. He was your master but he worshipped the ground you walked on. He’d do anything for you, anything. Another kiss, this time at the junction where thigh meets the delicate space between.

His tongue was as masterful at pleasing you as it was with crafting words of mischief and seduction. He kissed your slit, then lapped a long draw up to your clit. Your breathing was quicker, but in a relaxed, warm way.

He drew his tongue over the bead of flesh, then lower once more, lapping up every bit of your slick arousal. He shivered in delight, basking in the taste of your flesh. His tongue danced lovingly over the folds of aching, swollen flesh, sipping the sweet nectar you had to offer.

Slowly, he brought you up into a crescendo of pleasure, whispering his name like the sweetest promise, a promise to him of eternity. Your hands stroked his hair, loving and tender as he drank in your taste and scent as though he’d die without it.

You whimpered his name as your climax slowed, relaxing into the bed once more. He kissed the apex of your cunt, then crawled upwards, arms on either side of your body, caging you in. Safe. His lips met yours. They were plump and swollen and coated in your juices. His tongue met yours, curling and fighting for control. 

Your arms wound around his shoulders, pulling him flush with your body. He moved against you as if in a haze, drawing himself in and out slowly, savoring each pulse of your cunt around his cock. You were dazed, lost in a blur of warmth and soft flesh and pleasure. 

His lips never left yours as you climaxed again, toes curling and feet pressed to the bed. Your thighs wrapped around his hips, an embrace to pull him deeper, closer. His forehead rested against yours as he panted, eyes fixed on yours, watching as you came undone. 

Your lips captured his once more as he neared his own high. Your hands rubbed his shoulders, caressing the tensed and flexing muscle beneath his succulently pale skin. He gasped into your kiss as he released inside of you, coating you. He had done so many, many times, but each time seemed new, teeming with sensation and shuddering moans.

He rested atop you, pressing you to the bed. His head rested against your shoulder as he held you. He was heavy, but it was a secure, wonderful feeling. Your eyes drifted shut again. The door opened and you heard the shuffle of servants laying out breakfast for the two of you, but you didn’t move. You were not ashamed to be seen with Loki like this even though only a thin curtain separated the two of you from prying eyes.

A smile graced your features. Loki held you close.


	2. Chapter 2

The seamstress turned you around, measuring carefully. A few days after you had arrived at the palace, they had measured you for dresses, but now they needed to be adjusted. Loki insisted there be a few newer ones as well.

The seamstress smiled at you. She was a kind, elderly woman, with hands that were gnarled from arthritis, but she was still the best seamstress in the kingdom. “So, are you excited for the big day?” she asked, turning to write down the measurements she had taken.

“Big day?” you asked, a bit confused. Was she referencing the coming child? Surely it wasn’t that obvious yet, and besides, that ‘big day’ was months away. She glanced over her shoulder, then turned back around quickly.

“Oh dear, it seems I’ve said too much,” she chuckled. She brushed a few sketches aside. You stepped off the pedestal you were situated on and stood next to her.

“Please tell me!” You leaned in, grinning playfully. “I promise I’ll act surprised if it is a surprise.” She grinned back and shook her finger at you.

“Now, none of that missy,” she laughed. “You’ll see in due time. For now, get back up there,” she motioned to the pedestal. “I’m not done measuring yet.”

Obediently, you stood back up. She measured your waist and bosom. “Well, well, well, it seems there’s been a bit of growth here-” she patted your lower abdomen “-hmm?”

Your face flushed as you laughed shyly. “Maybe a bit.” She nodded knowingly. 

“Already carrying high,” she said as she wrote down more measures. “I’d wager it’ll be a boy. That’s how it was with all of my sons.”

You rubbed the back of your neck, still smiling but a bit embarrassed. “I didn’t realize I was even showing yet,” you admitted. She shrugged, waving her hand.

“Just a bit. Back in my prime I was a midwife. I’ve seen a lot of expectant mothers, they have a certain glow to them.” She smiled at you. “It’s easy to see on you, dear.”

Apparently, she was right about its visibility. And she wasn’t the only one who’d noticed it. 

Frigga had been hinting at it for several weeks, and now either Thor and Odin had figured it out themselves, or Loki had let the Midgardian cat out of the bag.

The two were arguing over whether it would be a boy or a girl. Odin seemed convinced that since he had two sons in line, fate would make the next child a girl. It made no logical sense, but he stood by his theory staunchly. Thor, however, believed the opposite. Or rather, he wanted the opposite to occur because he was rather excited about the idea of having a nephew.

Dinner was interesting that night, to say the least. You had walked in with Loki to discover Thor and Odin nearly at each other’s throats.There was amusement in their eyes, however, so you figured they wouldn’t actually kill each other. You sat down at your usual spot next to Loki and watched as the two argued. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that you realized just what they were arguing over. You shook your head. Loki grinned and leaned back in his chair, wrapping on arm around your shoulders.

Thor slammed the Mjolnir on the table, leaping to his feet. “Ignorance!” he shouted. Odin glared at him. 

“Sit, boy, and argue no longer. It will be a girl,” he said angrily. Thor refused to sit.

They were about to go at it again when, thankfully, Frigga arrived. “Both of you, stop this nonsense. Neither of you know anything about child-bearing,” she exclaimed. Thor sat down reluctantly. “And get that hammer off of the table.” He put it in the floor with a scowl at Odin.

Frigga sat down primly, shaking her head. “No more of this foolishness, please. Stress will do no good to the young mother’s condition,” she scolded with a gentle but firm tone. She turned towards you. “Besides, I think it best we ask the parents their opinion,” she said, smiling.

Loki nudged you. You cleared your throat. “It doesn’t matter to me, so long as the child is healthy,” you said, your voice quiet. It still made you nervous and shy to speak in front of your newfound family. Loki nodded in agreement.

“However, we must consider that perhaps it will be both,” he said smugly. Thor bellowed in laughter.

“Brother,” he grinned, “You seem to have much confidence in the quality of your, well, you know.” Loki smirked.

“Quality of quantity, brother,” he said slyly, “either would do.” Your face flushed and you looked down at your lap. Loki didn’t notice. “Though we must also acknowledge the mother’s role as well. Virility matters not when fertility doesn’t come into play.”

“Loki-” you squeaked “-are you trying to make me die of embarrassment?” He simply grinned.

Frigga waved her hand. “Enough of this talk before it becomes unsuitable for the dinner table.” She beckoned over the servants, who began to serve the food. “Besides, the gender of the baby won’t matter if the poor mother starves because she can’t get a bite of food between trying to shut her husband up,” she laughed. Loki chuckled. While he wouldn’t take well to a comment like that from his brother or father, Frigga could say whatever she liked about him and he would agree.

The food was exquisite as always, and you couldn’t help but notice you ate slightly more than usual. You just hoped you could keep it down. After dinner, you and Loki retreated to your quarters. Loki wandered off to change out of his day clothing while you used the washroom to freshen up and change into a nightgown.

The gown was thin and soft, velvety against your skin. It draped over your body elegantly, highlighting every curve and dip softly. The night was slightly cloudy, but it made the sky look even more beautiful. You walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the golden railing, watching the clouds inch their way over the sky.

A pair of arms wrapped around your body, holding you close in a gentle embrace. Loki’s hand rested over your womb. His fingers were notably cool, a hint of his heritage. You didn’t mind the coolness, but you flinched at it when he first touched you through the sheer nightgown.

“Sorry,” he murmured in your ear. He tucked his face against your shoulder, inhaling deeply. Something seemed to be on his mind. You turned in his arm until you were facing him. He looked up at you and smiled softly.

“Loki,” you murmured, your hand drifting over his cheek, “Is something wrong?” He shook his head, but then nodded reluctantly. He said nothing. Your raised your eyebrow. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong? Or shall I have to force it out of you?”

He smirked. “And just how would you do that? I do believe I have a slight advantage over you.” He drew up to his full height, quite a bit taller than you, before leaning back down.

You smirked back at him. “By refusing every single one of your advances,” you stated smugly. Loki bared his teeth, grinning.

“Oh? And who says you can do that?” He placed his hands on the railing, caging you in. He leaned closer to you, nose to nose. “If I have to, I’ll take what I like by force.” His voice was a growl, low and sultry, but there was a smile in his eyes. Your cheeks grew warm.

“Not if I hide from you. If you recall from our earlier friendship, I am quite skilled at hide-and-seek,” you said proudly, crossing your arms.

“Okay, I’ll give you that one. But I always found you eventually.”

“True, and now stop trying to change the subject.” Your voice grew concerned again. “What is wrong?” You wrapped your arms around him.

He glanced away, head downwards now. “I… Well, the way you flinched…” he sighed “it just made me wonder, are you really okay with this? That our child will be like-” his voice broke “-like me?” His voice was wavering, and he almost looked scared.

You chuckled, shaking your head. “And here I thought I’d been chosen by someone smart.” You leaned forwards and placed your hands on his cheeks, drawing him down so your forehead was against his. “Of course I am. I only flinched because it startled me, silly.” You kissed him. “If you remember, I always was fond of the cold.”

He smiled again, looking relieved. He laughed. “Indeed. I do recall being ambushed several times with snow.”

You grinned. “I always wondered why it never seemed to get to you.” You kissed him once more. “You know… sometime, if you’d be willing… I’d like to see you i-in your other from.” You admitted it shyly, unsure of how he’d react. You’d never spoken much about the matter.

Loki blushed. It wasn’t too often that you’d make him blush, but to see his pale cheeks flush pink was certainly a sight. Of course, in the lighting, it was a bit hard to see. “Y-you want to see? I must admit, I believe you may be… frankly, disgusted by it.” 

You shook your head, smiling. “I could never find anything about you disgusting, silly man. But if it bothers you, you’re in no way obligated to.” You leaned forward and kissed him hard. “It is entirely up to you.”

When you pulled away, you were shocked to see a deep blue spreading over his skin. He was looking away, shier then you’d ever seen him. You brushed your fingers over the ridges on his cheeks, marveling at the intricate designs. They followed down his neck and chest, and you wondered whether they were in other, more hidden areas as well. His eyes were a deep crimson, strikingly beautiful. 

“Oh my…” you trailed off. Your heart rate had increased notably. He was ashamed of this? Ridiculous.

He cast his eyes downward at himself. “I… I know, it’s-” you cut him off.

“Gorgeous.” You knew what he was going to say but you didn’t agree with it. Your hands trailed down his chest, the skin cool to the touch in a wonderfully tantalizing way. He gasped as you moved lower.

“You are very warm,” he gasped as you wrapped his hand around him. “V-ery warm.” You licked your lips as you watched his facial expressions. His crimson eyes were hooded, pupils blown wide with desire.

Carefully, he reached down and lifted one of your legs until it hooked over your hip. Your other foot barely touched the ground, but he supported your weight easily, your back pressed against the tall railing. Though there was no way of falling, it was still a rush. You hand to withdraw your hand as he pressed himself flush with your heat.

It was an unspoken rule with Loki that you were to never wear undergarments at night. Your nightgown had slid up your leg as it was lifted, baring you for Loki to see and touch openly. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed you passionately.

“You know-” you gasped between frantic kisses “-literally anyone could see us.” Loki groaned in response.

“Good. Let them.” His tongue slipped into your mouth as he ground himself against you. His cock massaged your clit deliciously. You shivered against him, your slick pooling. There were definite ridges along his shaft, making the sensation much more intense.

You were rapidly nearing the point of no return, your breaths shuddering and panting. Loki was in a similar state. He paused and looked at you, eyes roaming over your form as though he couldn’t believe you were really there for a moment. He broke out of his haze and pushed into you, stretching you deliciously.

He fucked you like that, against the railing, withdrawing and then thrusting himself into you with a vigor that you’d never felt before. He moaned loudly, his crimson eyes closed in pleasure. He was cold inside of you, but wonderfully so. He groaned in your ear. “S-o warm… fuck…”

Your walls clenched around him, The bone of his pelvis rubbed your clit as he replaced his thrusts with a motion akin to humping, animalistic and intense. Your nerves buzzed, lit aflame with cold coals. Loki growled your name, over and over, littering it with profanities and dirty whispers that made you gasp. You came with a burst of pleasure, back arching. Loki snarled, the sound echoing through the palace courtyard. He shoved himself in deeply, flooding you with his cum.

You panted as you came down from your high, trembling as you rested your head on his shoulder. Pale skin began to replace the deep blue, but you patted his chest, stopping him. “No, stay like this. It’s hot ’n this feels good…”

He laughed. “I’m glad,” he said, breathing heavily, “that you can use this to your advantage.” He held you close, running his hands over your back.

You smiled. “You’re amazing, did you know that?”

He pressed a kiss on your skin. “Darling, you are the one who deserves that title.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Loki felt bad about what he’d done. Not much, but just a little. You had seemed so upset about it. So, he did what he had to do a told a little white lie to solve that, and added a bit more to cheer you up, relax you.

He hadn’t done anything wrong. If anything, he’d done everything right.

He had made you happy. You deserved happiness. He could give that to you, and he would, no matter what. Yes, his methods were… ahem, unconventional at best, but they worked didn’t they?

He watched you closely as you relaxed into the pillows propped up behind you. You were engrossed in your book. That was something he loved about you, the way to immersed yourself in what you enjoyed. He smiled as he watched you.

For so long, he’d pined for you. The first day he met you, he was captivated. Your eyes, your voice, your smile. Breathtaking.

When your father had interfered, his heart was broken. He’d run home, crying. As soon as he got to the palace he’d changed back into his normal self, flung himself on his bed, and sobbed his heart out.

His mother had found him like that after he didn’t show up to dinner. She had sat down on the bed, stroking his inky locks.

“What troubles you, dear?” she asked gently. He turned over and looked at her, his face tearstained and eyelids red. He sniffled as he tried to find the words to explain.

“I-I am just very sad about someone, Mother,” he had whimpered. She scooped him up until he was leaning against her. He closed his eyes, hiccuping sobs bursting from his mouth.

“Who? Someone from the palace? Was someone cruel to you?” Her voice was soft and wrought with concern. She’d never seen him so distraught.

He shook his head. “N-o…” He was reluctant to admit that it was a villager, as that would reveal his private escapades. “I-it’s just…”

His mother smiled knowingly. “Someone from the town?” She knew? Loki’s heart thudded in his chest. He nodded shyly.

“I guess you’re angry ‘bout that,” he sighed.

She shook her head, laughing. Loki thought she had the most beautiful laugh, asides from yours. “No, dear, I’m not angry. You are adventurous by nature. It’s only natural for you to want to expand your horizons.”

The corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile for a moment before he remembered his woes and frowned. “Well, I met a girl. And she’s very nice and fun…” he admitted “But her father says I can’t talk to her anymore.” He burst into a fresh round of tears. “Mother, she’s m-my best friend!”

Frigga held her son close. “Don’t worry dear, I’m sure it will all be alright.” She pursed her lips, thinking. “I assume her father is unaware you are a prince?”

Loki nodded. “But even if he did, we still couldn’t be friends. There’s nothing I can do,” he lamented. 

Frigga was silent for a moment. “There is, dear.”

The moment he saw you in the throne room, Loki felt every single piece of his life lock into place. It was perfect.

You were perfect. Every single thing about you.

And he nearly lost you. He really should not have told you about the charm he’d used to ensure you’d be there on the Day of Choosing. Big mistake.

You were angry before that, and that made it much, much worse. It broke his heart to see you in tears, so upset by what he’d done. He could understand your perspective on the matter, but it had been all for you. But you couldn’t see it that way.

So he lied. He told you he’d taken it away, but he really hadn’t. And for extra measure, he added a bit more. You needed it. You were so upset, it hurt to see you like that. He made you feel better. The way you had melted into his arms after that told him everything he needed to know.

You were his, and you had accepted it.

He smiled. You turned a page, still not noticing his adoring gaze. Your knees were drawn up under the blankets, your book rested on your stomach and leaning against them. Soon your belly would be quite a bit more substantial.

The thought made him shiver. He knew for many years that he wanted to start a family with you, wanted to breed you and watch your belly grow as you nurtured his child within, but witnessing it happen was almost too much for him to handle. The idea that a part of him now was always inside of you, safe and warm, made his heart swell.

Of course, his heart was not the only thing effected by the thought. In fact, that effect was quite noticeable at the moment as he watched you. He moved his hips, trying to relieve the pressure in his groin. After the escapade on the balcony, he’d said he wanted you to rest, but damn if keeping that in mind wasn’t hard right now. His hand snuck down and he rubbed himself through the pants he was wearing to bed.

You still were unaware, absorbed in your literature. He watched the rise and fall of your breasts with every gentle breath you took. They’d been swollen as of late. In the not-too-distant future, they’d be swollen with milk for his child. And perhaps (he was sure you’d allow it) a bit for him. His cock throbbed against his hand. He stifled a groan.

Nothing. Not a twitch from you. He bit his lip, debating with himself. Should he disturb you? Maybe it would be better to allow you to rest as he had said. He could always retreat to the washroom to relieve his pains. He’d certainly done so enough before he’d wed you. Many, many times.

He withdrew his hand. If he ignored it, maybe it’d go away. Of course, that means he’d also need to stop looking at you.

An amusing notion. Not happening.

He turned over and laid on his stomach. Oh Norns, that just made it worse. He returned to his back rapidly. You glance over, smirking.

“A bit restless there, are we?” You set down your book. “Or have you just decided to go camping?”

He furrowed his brow. You glanced pointedly downwards. Oh… a tent. You were clever. Another thing he loved about you. 

He cleared his throat. “Perhaps. Would you like to come along with me?” He gave you a devilish grin. You moved closer to him under the covers, turning onto your side to face him.

“Of course I would,” you purred as you reached downwards and touched Loki in the exact way that made him shudder every time with pleasure. 

Loki pushed back the sheets, exposing both of you. You nudged down his pants, moving to take him into your mouth (oh, how he loved watching your lips wrap around him) but he held up a hand and stopped you. He placed his hands on your hips, guiding you to straddle him, but facing backwards.

He drew you up towards him until your pelvis was hovering just above his face. The remnants of his earlier pleasures still clung to you, the sight of which made Loki’s length become impossibly harder. After having dreamt for so long of seeing his cum inside of you, the sight nearly made him orgasm right then and there. He pulled your hips down and licked a long stripe over your cunt, the tip of his tongue teasing your clit.

You shivered, biting your lip. Carefully, as not to dislodge Loki from his position betwixt your thighs, you leaned downwards. You placed a teasing kiss on the shining tip of his engorged length, watching as the muscles of his abdomen and thighs clenched and quivered. You ran your tongue over him, then slowly brought your mouth down around him. He groaned, the sound sending wondrous vibrations through you.

The ministrations of Loki’s tongue increased substantially as he pushed you towards your orgasm. His eyes were shut in bliss, hips bucking upwards to meet your hot, velvety mouth. He sucked at your clit, scraping it every now and then with his teeth, make you keen and moan around his cock. He raised one hand and slipped it between your thighs, fingers plunging into your folds as he continued working at you. You shook with pleasure, every nerve in your body singing as he brought you to an intense and wonderful high.

The moans you made while still dutifully sucking his cock pushed Loki over the edge. His cum shot out in thick ropes, down your throat and coating your tongue. You swallowed each drop he gave you, just as he lapped up every bit of you he could. You sat up after a moment, dismounting him and wiping your hand across your mouth to clean yourself of saliva and other fluids. Loki grinned at you with hooded, sleepy eyes.

He pulled you close to him, drawing the sheets back up to cover you both. The lights were extinguished, leaving the both of you wrapped in each other’s embraces as you fell asleep. Loki’s hand rested over your belly as if protecting the tiny life inside you that he already loved so dearly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, no update tonight, 'm sorry. Been really tired lately and I've worn myself out. I'm going to do my best to get a chapter out tomorrow night, but I have to take. final exam tomorrow so I might not have the brainpower left to make the words go.

Love ya'll so much <3  
-Zeke

Edit: Here's a short update uwu. I promise there will be dortyness in the next one.

Loki insisted on watching the fitting. The old seamstress protested, but eventually relented with a laugh. “Well,” she chuckled, “I suppose you’ve already seen all of her anyway.” 

You were taken by surprise when Loki led you to the fitting room and revealed a wedding dress. Normally, there were no weddings in this sort of marriage. After the night preceding the Day of Choosing, all pairs were legally declared married. You hadn’t been expecting this sort of thing, but it made sense when you thought about it. After all, everyone would be eager to see the new royal couple, and what better way to display that than a wedding?

The dress was a gleaming gold, flecked with accents of green. As tradition, you would wear your husband’s (or in the usual case, husband-to-be’s) colors. The seamstress led you to the stand and removed the fitting gown, carefully arranging the new dress on you.

As she did so, she had you keep your eyes closed. You were as of yet unaware of what was going on, and quite perplexed as to why she was being secretive and why Loki was standing in the room. After several minutes of preening and primping, she stepped back and told you to open your eyes.

You gasped and immediately began crying. Loki rushed to your side as quickly as he could possibly move, wrapping his arms around you and stroking your hair. Your sobs were interlaced with laughter.

“W-what’s wrong, dearest? Are you unhappy?” he questioned frantically, trying to find out why there were tears streaming down your beautiful face.

You buried your face against his chest. “No!” you exclaimed. “It’s just so w-wonderful. I wasn’t expecting it.”

The seamstress patted Loki’s arm, grinning. “Don’t worry about her, my Prince. Poor girl’s hormones are runnin’ rampant in her system thanks t’ the little one.” Loki sighed with relief.

You clung to him a moment more before letting go and daring to look in the mirror once more. The dress wasn’t the only stunning thing, you were. It accentuated each part of your body in a way that made you look almost ethereal. This included your rounding belly. At the three month mark, you were feeling as though you must looked disgustingly bloated as opposed to pregnant, but now you could see this wasn’t the case.

Loki smiled in awe as he watched you. You were like a goddess, fertile and full of life. You were positively glowing. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

Within a week, the wedding plans were in full swing. Decisions had to be made, food had to be tasted, arrangements had to be, well, arranged. Life was rather hectic, which meant you and Loki didn’t get to spend much time together, or at least time alone.

You could tell by the clench of Loki’s jaw as he sampled a possible dish for the feast that he was frustrated. He sat down the fork, nodding. “That will be fine.” He tried to sound cooperative, but there was an edge to his tone. You hoped the cooks didn’t notice and take it the wrong way. He wasn’t mad, just a bit tense.

You rested your hand on his, caressing it gently with your fingers. “It will be alright,” you said softly once the servants were out of sight. “What’s wrong?”

He smiled at you gently. “Nothing, dear dove, just missing your company.” You raised your eyebrow.

“Loki, I’m right here,” you said. Mischief sparked in his eyes. You knew that look. “Oh… well then,” you laughed.

He leaned over, burying his face against your jaw and neck, inhaling deeply before nipping. It didn’t hurt, more of a tickling sensation. You laughed and tried to shove at his shoulders. “Get off me, off I say!”

He paused for a moment then shook his head. “No, I do not believe I will.” He went back to his work, tugging at your ear with his teeth. You could feel his grin against your skin. Your face heated.

“Loki, you fiend, someone will see us,” you scolded, continuing trying to weasel away from him. He wrapped his arms around you, pressing your firmly against him. 

His lips found your pulse-point below your jaw, masterfully teasing and tweaking the flesh. You growled under your breath. “Loki, not now,” you whispered harshly. You could hear footsteps nearing.

Just as the cook was about to enter with another dish, Loki pulled away, spinning you around so you both were facing the door. He was grinning. You rolled your eyes. Fiend.

It seemed like the whole kingdom arrived for the wedding. There were hordes of people. After all, it wasn’t everyday that a prince was wedded (even though this was just for show).

The most important guest to you was your father. He stood in the front row, watching with tears in his eyes as the ceremony took place. You’d never seen him cry except for the night your mother died during childbirth. Your newborn sister had died a long with her.

And yet there he was, in tears, at your wedding nonetheless. As soon as it was done, you ran to him, wrapping your arms around him, struggling to hold back your own tears. You had not seen him in over three months. Loki joined you, shaking your father’s hand.

“It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, sir,” he said, voice like dark satin. Your father beamed at him.

“The pleasure is mine, my Prince.” His voice was trembling and he looked back at you, pulling you into a hug once more. “Oh, my beautiful daughter. I am so proud of you.” He pulled back, wiping the tears away from your eyes. The smile plastered across his face was incredible; you’d never seen him smile so.

“And your mother would be proud to,” he said, voice thick with emotion. He grinned and rested his hand briefly on your abdomen. “She’d also be quite ecstatic about this little one,” he laughed before pulling his hand away.

Loki tapped your shoulder. “I believe dinner is about to begin. It would be odd for us to miss our own wedding feast.”

The dinner was just as grand as the ceremony had been. Your father sat in front of you. He was quite impressed by the food, especially the baked goods. Though he was a baker, there were some things he didn’t indulge in often, including his own breads and pastries. The ones of the palace were made of the finest ingredients and he insisted he try each one.

He was on his third slice of dark bread when he turned towards you to talk. “So,” he asked, swallowing a mouthful, “Have the two of you discussed any names for the wee one?” 

Loki grinned. “Well, we haven’t settled on anything should it be a girl, but in the case it is a boy, we both think Eluf would be a fitting name.”

Your father nearly choked on his mead. He looked at you with a comically questioning expression. He knew that name well.

“Well, um, you see-“ you stuttered. You weren’t sure how to handle this and practically froze up on the spot. Thankfully, Loki took over once more.

“The young boy that befriended your daughter all those years ago was actually, well, me,” he explained. Your father’s expression grew increasingly flabbergasted. “You see, I wanted to explore the kingdom without any escorts and your daughter,” he paused, blushing and glancing at you with a lopsided smile, “She captivated me, sir.”

Your father stammered. He had yelled at a prince, told a prince he was never to see his daughter again. “Oh, I, ahem-”

Loki grinned at him. “Do not fret sir, it was for the best. If I had revealed who I was, we would not be here today,” he explained. Your father swallowed thickly and nodded.

“A-alright then,” he said, “well, I suppose that was for the best then.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's kinda short like the last one, I know, but hey, there's dortyness just like I promised yesterday! Love you guys <3

You collapsed onto the bed with a long exhale, arm flung over your eyes dramatically. “I am thoroughly beat,” you said, groaning. Loki flopped down next to you.

“Utterly exhausting, I agree.” His hair was disheveled as you felt. You snorted.

“At least you aren’t carrying a child that is rapidly growing heavier by the day,” you half argued, half teased. He turned onto his side and placed his hand on your belly.

“You’re right,” he admitted. “And you’re amazing for it.” He placed a kiss on your cheek, pressing his forehead to you. “I promise the next few days will be nothing but restful.”

“Somehow I think you’ll be going back on your word, Odinson.” You nudged his pelvis with your hip. “You haven’t been able to keep your hands to yourself since I got here, and after going so long during the wedding preparations without any affection, I daresay you may wither away.”

He chuckled. “Well, you may have a point there. I’ll at least let you have tonight to rest then.” His hand stroked your belly.

“Now I didn’t say I wanted that,” you said, grinning. “Perhaps if you’d be so kind to help me to the bath, I might find the energy in me to keep you from withering.”

Loki stood with a groan. “How can I resist an offer like that.” He scooped you up in his arms easily, as though you weighed no more than a feather. You curled up against his chest, head resting in the crook of his shoulder as he carried you to the washroom.

He placed you gently on your feet, nudging the door closed so that any servants who might come in for nightly tasks would not interrupt. His hands found the lacing at the back of your wedding gown, undoing them swiftly in a manner that harkened to your formal wedding night. He placed kisses along your shoulders, his lips warm and inviting against your skin.

With skilled hands, he worked your dress away from your body, and you almost wondered if he’d practiced with the dress when it was still being made. There were an awful lot of complicated fastenings, but he blew past them with ease, your dress quickly pooling on the floor around your feet. With a twirl, he picked you up once more and lifted you over the folds of green and gold, setting you down outside of the cloth.

He began to discard his armor, peeling away each piece in a teasing manner. Your hands found his chest as you assisted him in undressing, and soon he was as bare as you. With a smirk, he scooped you up, nipping at your neck. He walked towards the bath, stepping carefully as he lowered the two of you in.

He sat down on the ridge in the water that formed a sort of bench around the perimeter of the bath, situating you in his lap. You leaned against him languidly, letting the warm water wash away the aches and pains of the long day.

Loki snagged the bottle of soap that you usually used, pouring some into his palm and lathering it into your hair. His fingers were graceful as always, gentle as they massaged your scalp. They made their way down your neck and over your shoulders, squeezing and kneading your tense muscles into submission.

Carefully, he leaned you back until your hair was in the water, rinsing you free of the suds. He smiled at you, his eyes filled with adoration. You sat up, turning so you straddled his thighs. Ignoring the look of arousal that crossed his features, you began to wash him just as he had you.

His hair was like silk as you combed through. His eyelids drooped shut as his head leaned forward until his forehead rested against your chest. Despite the way it looked, there was nothing sexual in the act, just pure affection and trust. Your hands massaged his neck and shoulders, mirroring his motions from before. He whimpered as you kneaded and pressed, loving how gentle you were with him. Your touch was something he’d longed for for so long, something that made his heart sing with joy.

Not just his heart, it would seem. You could feel his increasing arousal against the apex of your thighs. You rubbed slowly against him as you caressed his shoulders. He shuddered and whimpered against you, arms wrapping around your torso to pull you closer to him. He raised his head and looked at you, eyes tired but so loving it almost made you cry.

How could you ever be mad at him for what he had done? He had done it out of love.

You raised handfuls of water and rinsed his hair, not eager to get soap in your mouth whilst you kissed him. As soon as it was done, you leaned forwards and met his lips with your own, dancing with a tenderness that was unparalleled. He tilted his head, tongue flickering over your lips before plunging in, exploring your mouth. It was unlike his normal, hungry and fierce kisses. This was slow and passionate, revealing every single ounce of desire he had for you in a manner that showed his complete adoration for you.

You spread your thighs so that his cock was pressed to your folds. You wondered if he could feel how aroused you were despite the water that the two of you sat in. He rolled his hips, rubbing your labia and clit slowly and deliberately. You shivered, grinding down upon him in turn. His hands found your hips and he pulled you closer, chest to chest.

His need was becoming too much to bare. “Darling, I-”

You hushed him, raising your hips and sinking down. “I know,” you murmured against his mouth before locking him in another kiss as he sheathed himself fully within you.

His hand kneaded your hips. You didn’t bother with raising yourself off and back down, instead moving your hips in slow, sensual circles that pushed him into you tightly and rubbed your clit on his pubis. Your eyes were shut in bliss as you felt your nerves winding tighter and tighter.

Your chest was heaving. Loki pulled away and rested his forehead against yours, panting and looking directly into your eyes as he groaned wantonly. His pupils were dilated, blown wide with his need for you. You could see him drawing nearer to release just as you were. Tingling and whimpering, you bucked your hips. Loki’s eyes closed tightly, his eyebrows knitting together as he threw his head back, crying out as he released within you for the first time in several days, what felt like an eternity to him. The expression on his face was enough to push you over, back arching as you reveled in the feeling of his hot cum bursting inside of you.

Your hands gripped his shoulders tightly as you came down from your orgasm, once more leaning your forehead to his. Both of you were panting in earnest. You slowly released your grip on his shoulders, hands sliding down his arms, fingers trailing over the muscles. He was smiling lopsidedly at you, eyes half-lidded.

“As much as I want to continue,” he said, his tiredness apparent in his voice, “I believe we both need rest. Especially you, my love.” His hand pressed against your belly. “My life.”


	6. Chapter 6

At six months, you were already struggling to see your own feet. It was apparent that even though Loki was a ‘runt’ for his race, the Giant part still was in his genes, at least when it came to babies. You could already see stretch marks forming along the taut skin.

You grunted as you sat down on the edge of the chair, hand pressed against your back. The healer smiled gently at you. “Growing pains?”

You nodded. “That’s one way to put it I suppose. It isn’t that bad, though.” You placed your hand against your belly and leaned back in the chair.

The healer nodded sympathetically. “I’m going to do a quick check, just to make sure everything is going well.” She knelt beside you and placed her hands on your swollen abdomen, closing her eyes and concentrating. That was something that amazed you about the palace healers, their abilities. In the villages it was mainly herbal, and diagnostics were basic, but here almost all of the healers had some sort of gift to make determining illness or healing much easier.

The healer who was in charge of your care during your pregnancy was a kind woman named Eir. She wielded magic just as Loki and Frigga, but her magic was a bit weaker. Her healing abilities were renowned, however, as were her talents with prenatal care.

You felt the chill traverse your spine as she began to examine you, or more specifically, your womb. She’d roughly described what she was able to see before, but you were sure your understanding of it was much less incredible than what it was really like. In essence, it was as though she could see through the layers of flesh and fat and muscle into your womb, and see the child itself. You’d give anything to be able to experience that, but you knew you’d get to see your child soon enough.

There had been discussion of inducing labor before full term, due to the size of the infant. After some discussion, you and Loki had agreed that, for the health of the infant, you would carry as long as you could. Should there be complications of course, you would act, but until then nothing was set in stone.

The healer removed her hands and stood, smiling. “It would seem everything is fine, m’lady. Your child is healthy and well.” Loki sighed quietly with relief. You knew he was quite concerned that his heritage could cause issues, but so far everything was well.

The healer smiled once more. “I know I’ve asked already, but are you sure you do not want to know the gender?”

You looked over at Loki and he grinned. “No,” he explained, “It’s rather amusing to watch Thor and Odin have at it over the matter.” The healer nodded and started towards the door, but Loki called out and stopped her.

You had hoped he wouldn’t ask this time. The answer had been the same every other time, and yet with his worried nature, he still asked every week when the healer examined you.

“And it is alright for us to still be intimate, correct?” He said it as though there was nothing to be embarrassed about. You covered your face with your hands. 

“Don’t mind him, he’s a fiend,” you said, pitying the poor healer. She always handled it with ease though.

“Yes, my Prince, it is alright. There is nothing to be worried about unless m’lady feels any discomfort.” 

Loki nodded, satisfied, and dismissed her. He turned towards you. You gave him a withering look. He grinned wickedly and took you by the hand, helping you upright.

“Dear, I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t concerned for your health,” he purred. True to his nature, he made everything he said sound sensual even when talking about your health. He ran his hand over your belly, biting his lip. “You seem tired, perhaps we should retire to bed.”

You raised your eyebrow. “Loki, it is the middle of the day. We have lunch in an hour.” Realization washed over your face. “Oh… fiend.” You laughed, swaying your hips as you neared the bed. “I suppose I am a bit tired.”

Loki grinned and turned you around, pressing you against the bed post. He leaned against you, capturing your lips in a kiss. “Mm, not too tired I’d hope,” he mumbled against you. His hands caressed your sides, moving upwards to your chest. “My, it isn’t only your belly that has grown, little dove.”

His long fingers swept over the sensitive flesh, separated only by the nightgown you wore. It was standard for when your healer visited, as it made it easier for her magic to penetrate. Loki took advantage of this often. His thumbs rolled over your nipples, smirking as they hardened at his touch. He pinched and pulled them through the sheer fabric. Impatient, your hands found the fastenings of his clothing and began to remove it at your own regard.

Soon, both of you were in similar states of undress. He prowled across the mattress like a predatory feline, muscles rippling under his pale skin. You sat on your folded legs, having a hard time containing yourself. You had been told that pregnancy may raise your sexual desire, but you had not been aware it would be this intense. It seemed that even the slightest glance at Loki would set your folds slickening.

Loki crawled over you, his chest pressing you down to the bed as you scrambled to unfold your legs. Arms tensed and placed on either side of your shoulders, he hovered above you. The light slanted in through the window, highlighting each toned section of his body. His green eyes roamed your body, soaking up every inch of bare skin. He leaned down and took your nipple in his mouth, teeth scraping as he sucked and bit at the sensitive flesh. there was something intoxicating about the sight.

He pulled away, a thin filament of saliva connecting from your abused bud to his lip for a split second. He gazed at you hungrily, leaning back. He grasped his cock, rubbing his swollen head over your throbbing folds. The shaft of his cock teased your slit while the head ground against your clit. You were so sensitive that you were sure he could make you cum even just doing that. He released his grip and set to rutting against you in earnest, grinding his length in the pooling slick. His teeth worried his lower lip in a way that made you shiver.

You drew closer and closer to your peak, hips bucking and twitching against him. Just as you were about to break, he plunged himself into your tight cunt, groaning obscenities. His eyes clenched shut for a moment as he adjusted to the pleasure, trying desperately not to burst then and there. He moved shallowly at first, allowing you a moment to relax. He dragged himself in and out slowly, teasingly.

You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him further within you. His eyes flew open and a hungry, predatory look overtook his gaze. He drew back and slammed himself into your soaked cunt. Your back arched and you cried out. His hips snapped back and forth violently, plowing into you. His eyes fixed on your abdomen, watching as your breasts and belly moved with each of his sharp movements. He groaned as you whimpered and trembled beneath him.

“You- oh my dear,” he panted “you have no idea what you do to me. Seeing you all swollen and heavy with my child.” His voice was a deep growl. “Intoxicating. Watching your belly grow, round with what I put in you. Norns- it makes me want to ravage you every waking moment.”

His fingers were digging into the sheets beside you, knuckles white as he struggled to maintain himself. Your hands clawed at his back, leaving red marks on the pale skin. If anything, it spurred him on. “Can’t get enough of you, dove. I want to fill you over and over, even though you’re already full. Watch that belly swell over and over again, so perfect for bearing my children.” Sweat trickled down his forehead, hair slicked back with perspiration.

“You take me so well, even as full as you are, don’t you? Perfect for me, made for being rounded with my heirs.” His hips were stuttering now, and you felt yourself growing close with each filthy confession from his sinful lips. “I’ll fuck you like this over and over, never let you rest after our child is born and you’re properly healed until you’re pregnant again, filled with life and my seed.”

With a cry, you arched in the bed beneath him, shaking as you screamed his name, orgasming. Your toes curled and your fingernails dug into his shoulders. “L-oki-!”

Hearing your name from his lips sent him over the edge, bucking and roaring as he burst inside of you, flooding you with his hot cum. It flowed out around him, sliding down your thighs and soiling the bed. He pressed himself against you, convulsing as he poured into your throbbing walls.

He grasped your hips tightly after coming to his sense and rolled onto his back, holding you to his side. You rested your head on his heaving chest, sweaty and panting as your regained your senses. “O-h… my,” you said, voice tired and airy. “I don’t think I’ll be making it to lunch, too tired…”

Loki pressed a kiss to the crown of your head. “I’ll bring your lunch myself, m’lady. We can dine in here.” You smiled. He was so considerate, so kind to you. How could you ever have doubted him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh i had to add more smut, i had to


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frigga is the best mother-in-law

Frigga’s private sitting room was beautiful, filled with flowers and fine tapestries and many other elegant things befitting the Queen. She invited you there often, especially while Loki was busy. You became a companion for her. Her kind smile and gentle voice always put you at ease, and she enjoyed your company greatly.

You sat in stretched out upon an intricately embroidered sofa. You had been hesitant to rest your feet upon it, but Frigga insisted upon seeing how swollen your ankles were. Your hand rested upon your belly. Every now and then a small flurry of kicks would assault your palm.

The whole of the royal family had been delighted the first time they witnessed your unborn child moving about. It had been almost surreal to see the slight pushes against your belly, as though the infant was saying hello. That was when it had truly hit home that there truly was a life blossoming inside of you. You had felt the flutters of movement before, but seeing it was breathtaking. You’d teared up several times.

Loki had been quite thrilled as well. He had taken to keeping a hand on you, specifically your rounded belly, at all times, eager to catch a taste of every movement of his child within you. It was a bit irritating, as you never were able to keep his hands off of you when you were near him, but you knew it meant so much to him. The look on his face said enough whenever he felt even the briefest bump.

His favorite activity concerning the movements of your child, by far, was to rest his cheek against your burgeoning abdomen. He would press kisses to the taut skin, speaking against your skin to address the unborn babe. It tickled when he did so, and often left you squirming and laughing. After he’d said enough, he would stay there, still, and wait to feel the caress of a tiny hand or foot from the other side of your womb.

Presently, you were unbothered by Loki’s persistent touch. Instead, it was only you and your mother-in-law, along with a few of her maids waiting at hand. Filtered sunlight trickled in through the tall windows. A fire glowed warm in the hearth, a contrast to the chill outside. Winter had just set in, and would likely stay around for long after your child was born. It was fitting, all things considered.

A blanket was draped over your body, its warm fold tucked close to you. Like the temperature outside, you were rather chilled. Since the beginning of your third trimester, you had noticed a definite chill to your body. It wasn’t unbearable, though, and you would much rather be a bit cold than sweating like a pig as Frigga had told you she was when she was bearing Thor. Often at night when the cold would become too intense to sleep, Loki would pull you closer (a considerable feat, since you were always close by his side anyway) and use his seidr to warm his hands to place on your stomach.

Snow was beginning to fall outside, and you watched idly as the flakes twirled down to the ground below. Frigga was sewing, something she was very good at you had discovered, though she wouldn’t allow you to see what it was yet. There was a comfortable silence over the room, and you could hear the crackle of embers in the fireplace. Your hands rested on your belly, supporting a book you had been reading. The snow continued on, drifting lazily through the pleasantly grey sky.

“I wonder,” you murmured, “if there will be enough to enjoy a winter walk in.” There was a fine line between enough snow to enjoy and too little snow. If there was too little, everything would be slushed and muddy, unsuitable to venture out in.

Frigga smiled, looking up at the window to watch the snow along with you. “Dear, you may well freeze if there were. You’re cold enough as it is,” she teased with a kindly grin. Faint crow’s-feet crinkled around her eyes when she smiled. Even aging, she was magnificently beautiful.

You laughed. “I suppose that is a possibility. Perhaps I’d still be able to convince Loki to let me out there regardless.” You placed your book on the end of the sofa, tucking your hands into the blanket. “He’d probably insist I wear every single stitch of clothing I have”

Frigga chuckled. “I would not be surprised. He is quite protective of you, he loves you so.” She waved over one of her handmaids. “If you would, could you see if the kitchen has any warm tea brewed?” The handmaid smiled and nodded, making towards the door. Frigga turned and called her once more. “And fetch enough for you and the ladies to have too.”

You smiled as you watched the exchange. Frigga’s kindness knew no bounds. You hoped that someday, you would be as loved as she. You admired her greatly and aimed to model your behavior after her. Your mother had died when you were very young, so you’d never had a female to learn from asides from the women of your village. Now, though, you had Frigga, and you were so grateful for her. You truly loved her.

Frigga’s maid returned. She carried a tray with several cups and a pot full of tea. She placed it on a table and carefully poured two cups, handing them to Frigga and then you, and turned and poured some for her and her fellow handmaids. They each thanked Frigga as they took their cups. Frigga waved her hand.

“No need for that. You all serve me well and deserve it, especially on a day like today.” She sipped her tea. You did the same, wrapping your hands around the cup to soak up the warmth. The snow was coming down heavier now. You could see it slowly collecting on the railings of Frigga’s private balcony.

Your child jostled within you, turning over as it would seem. Frigga noticed the slight movement and grinned. “It would seem the little one is quite active today. Perhaps he or she is enjoying the snow,” she said. She reached over and placed her hand against you, drawing back after feeling the child mover once more. “Very active indeed.”

You nodded, rubbing your hand over your belly. “I just hope they calm down before I retire tonight. It is awfully hard to sleep whilst it seems as though they are playing a game of kick with one’s bladder.”

Frigga laughed, her smile gleaming. “Ah yes, I remember that feeling.” She leaned close to you, lowering her voice. “Tell me dear, you aren’t having issues with the other end, are you? I was terribly, ahem, backed-up while I was carrying.”

Your face reddened. “Well, a bit, yes,” you admitted sheepishly. Frigga nodded understandingly, patting your hand.

“Don’t be embarrassed dear, it happens to all women when they’re expecting.” That was another thing you adored about Frigga. She was unashamed to talk about things, even the ones that would normally make you shudder. She had been the source of much of the information on pregnancy that you hadn’t been able to get from your mother.

You leaned back on the sofa, curling your legs toward your belly and tugging the blanket tighter around you. It was quiet for several minutes, save for the crackle of the hearth and the soft murmurings of the maids. Frigga was gracious to them and permitted them to talk amongst each other even while they were attending her. Her kindness towards them was admirable.

As you watched the window, Frigga worked busily with her sewing. Finally, she rested her hand on your shoulder and got your attention. “I was going to save this for after the little one was born, but I can’t help myself.” She handed you an exquisitely made nightdress, small and soft. “I wanted to sew a proper dress, but since we don’t know whether it is a young prince or princess, I figured this would have to do.”

You teared up as you held the well-made piece. Part of you was reeling in amazement; you were holding clothing made by the Queen herself. You wiped at your cheek with one hand as you looked at it. “Frigga-a, it’s beautiful,” you stammered, “thank you…”

The nightdress was white in colour, with delicate gold and green trim. The cloth was soft and warm, perfect for a child born in the winter. The bottom of the gown was long so it would cover the child’s legs entirely for comfort.

Frigga’s hand caressed your’s. “Dear, think nothing of it. You do not know how much joy it brings to me that my son is happily married to such a kind young woman, nor how happy I am to become a grandparent.” She grinned at you. “Rest assured there will be plenty more where that came from,” she winked.

You hadn’t the vaguest idea whether she was referencing the clothing or the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I love that woman


	8. Chapter 8

You stood with your eyes closed, savoring the crisp chill of winter air. A brief flurry of snowflakes torrented your cheeks, stopping almost as soon as it began as wind blew snow of the tree branches towering above you. 

The snow had fallen relentlessly for two days after it had began while you spent time with Frigga. It had come to a stuttering stop late the night before as you and Loki laid in impassioned throes of hushed pleasure. This morning you had risen early, eager to explore the gardens. It was the first snow of the season and you’d be loath to miss it.

With some minor cajoling, Loki had relented and allowed you to emerge from the warm confines of the palace. The snow crunched crisply under your boots, several inches deep. The path to the garden had been cleared by servants, but the walkways within remained untouched. Even so, you had trudged on.

The trees were blanketed with snow, branches tipped with beads of ice the reflected everything in passing. Statues throughout the expanse were nearly unrecognizable due to the thick sheets covering them. Bushes that had previously shone in the bright reds and golds of autumn were now sparkling white, blinding to the eye when the sun shone upon them.

Deeper in the garden, a pond stood frozen over. The ice was relatively thin, and in some places was masked by dustings of snow that had happened upon the drier areas. Willows circled the glittering scape, their weeping tendrils coated in thin coats of sleek ice. A bench sat back against one of the massive trunks, mostly untouched by the snow. The metal was cold, but you were winded from your albeit short journey. 

You leaned back into the seat, sighing happily. You’d never felt so content, so fulfilled. Your gloved hand caressed the form of your heavily rounded belly beneath the thick cloak you wore upon Loki’s insistence. A flurry of movements met your hand, near the apex of your womb. As the birth of your child grew nearer, you had noticed the repositioning of the infant into its head-down pose.

The movements continued, bringing a soft smile to your face as you gazed out at the garden. You would head in soon, but for now it seemed both you and the baby were enjoying the winter air. 

“Maybe next winter you’ll get to see a snow just like this,” you murmured. “Perhaps in a few years we can take a walk out here together.”

Chilled fingers danced over the back of your neck. You yelped and turned around, nearly falling from the bench. Loki caught your arm, keeping you from slipping. He carefully positioned you on the seat once more and then sat beside you, wrapping his arm around you as he took in the wintery scene.

“The little one is bound to enjoy this weather, I suppose,” he said, smiling. He’d grown much more confidant about his heritage with all the affection you gave him and your occasional insisting upon seeing his true skin. You had loved away almost all of his doubts about himself and his child. His hand rested against your belly, coaxing out a few small movements. A gust of wind brushed his inky hair with snowflakes.

Carefully, you broke of a tendril of the willow branches. With some difficulty from your gloves, you curled it into a circle, twining it around itself. A few beads of ice clung to it still. You rested it carefully a top Loki’s head, smiling at your handiwork. 

“A crown fit for a king,” he said proudly, tilting his chin regally upwards. The sun glinted from the ice upon the tendril, making it shine as though stars rested upon his head in some obscure constellation. 

“My king,” you murmured fondly, resting your head upon his shoulder. He smiled gently down at you, pressing a kiss on your forehead.

“You’ve been out here quite a while, little dove. Perhaps we should get you in to warm those feathers.” He cupped your cheek, his fingers icy but his palms pleasantly warm. 

You parted your mouth to reply, but a sharp pain cut you off. You grunted, squeezing your eyes shut. You’d had a few minor contractions before, one of your body’s ways of preparing, but this felt just slightly more intense. Loki frowned.

“Are you alright?” His voice was wrought with concern. You nodded, brushing the incident off.

“Yes, just a twinge is all.” As soon as the last word had left your mouth, another jolt of pain swarmed your belly and pelvis. You gritted your teeth and waited for the pain to pass. Loki stood rapidly, keeping ahold of your hand tightly. “No, no, it’s okay,” you reassured.

He shook his head. “Come on, we need to get you back inside and warm anyway.” Gripping your elbows, he helped you up. You sighed as he began to help you trudge back.

“I’m sure it’s noth- oh!” You nearly doubled over with a yelp. Loki’s hands never left you. “P-perhaps it’s more than nothing. Warm fluid trickled down the insides of your legs, a sharp contrast to the cold around you. Your breath puffed out visible as you panted.

Loki’s face set in a determined grimace. Taking no heed of the amniotic fluid, he looped one arm under your legs and the other around your back, easily lifting you from the ground. Snow fell from your boots in clumps. He drew you close, briefly pecking your cheek with a kiss. 

“Hold on, dear,” he said as he began walking with grim determination through the snowbound walkway. “We’ll be inside soon.” You tucked your head under his chin, glad the cold did not bother his as you nuzzled your chilled nose against his neck. One of your arms wrapped around your shoulder as you held onto him, another wave of pain coming and going.

Loki pushed open the doors, shouting for a servant to go summon the healers. He left a trail of melting snow as he walked in, heading directly towards the bedroom. As soon as he had laid you upon the bed and drawn back the canopy, a group of healers lead by Eir.

This had been well rehearsed in the days before. The fine sheets of the bed were replaced with a set meant for the birth using Loki’s seidr. The healers had few medical tools, but many herbal pastes and tinctures. The majority of the work would be through Eir and the others’ seidrs.

As the healers prepared, Loki gently stripped you of your heavy winter clothing, draping a sheet over your body afterwards. He stood by you, you smiling. “Soon we will meet or little one, dearest,” he whispered. You fought through another contraction, groaning. As it eased you nodded and gripped Loki’s hand.

Time passed by slowly as you struggled through the agony of birth. The contractions grew more and more frequent, and increasingly painful. The healers worked diligently, keeping you comfortable as possible as the hours dragged on. Loki knelt by your side, giving you water and wiping away the sweat on your brow. He whispered encouragements to you constantly, holding your hand even as pain made you grip his fingers so hard they turned a paler shade than normal.

Through the haze of vice-like contractions, you heard commotion outside the door. Later you learned that Thor had though it would be acceptable to barge in, but was thankfully stopped by Odin and Frigga in time. The royal family had gathered outside, eagerly listening for the first cry.

Just as you felt you were going to pass into unconsciousness, you heard one of the healers exclaim that the child was crowning. Loki held you tightly, coaxing you to push several strong times. Finally, a wail ripped through the room, but not from you.

Eir lifted the newborn, flailing and crying. Even streaked with blood and screaming, you were positive that the child was the most beautiful thing you’d ever laid eyes on. Your tiny son’s back arched and arms waved as he let out his first cry. Eir quickly clipped the umbilical chord and healed the wound, leaving a dimpled bellybutton in its place.

Loki watched transfixed as the healers cleaned the newborn. His eyes brimmed with tears as Eir wrapped the child loosely in a blanket and rested him on your chest. His face was still crumpled as he cried. His skin was a brilliant blue, ridges winding around his tiny form. You touched his face gently, amazed. This was the child you had nurtured within for so many months, here and in your arms. At your touch, he calmed, cries falling into tiny hiccups, then silence.

His eyes opened, squinting as they adjusted to the brightness of his new world. They were as crimson as Loki’s, like rubies set within white opal. Trembling, Loki touched the child’s hand, smiling in awe as the tiny appendage reflexively gripped his finger. The child seemed to examine the two of you, and slowly the blue was replaced with paleness. The child’s eyes shifted as well, the same color as your’s. Tears fell as Loki admired his newborn son.

The healers finished cleaning you and replaced the sheets once more, taking the bloodied one to be washed and stored for the next time. You and Loki spent several minutes in silence, watching the little life you’d created. Loki kissed your sweat-beaded forehead and then cheeks, and finally placed a strong kiss on your lips.

“You’ve made me so happy, little dove, so happy,” he murmured as he pulled away. He stood, reluctantly removing his finger from your infant’s hand. “I’m going to let the other in to meet our little prince,” he said, walking towards the door.

You watched him carefully as he walked away. A deep feeling of unease set within you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, its been a tiring week. Feel free to leave a coment, I love hearing you guy's thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.... I'm not entirely sure I'm satisfied with this.

Frigga cooed over the child, her finger’s brushing his cheek delicately. He had fallen asleep quickly after he had calmed down. He would need to be bathed soon, but for now he needed the comfort of his mother after his ordeal. You supposed coming out of a warm and quiet space into the bright, crisp air of the open world would be very frightening.

He tucked his head nearer to your chest, sighing in his sleep. Frigga was eager to hold her new grandson, and you let her without hesitation. She had been nothing but kind to you and you truly felt that she loved you as though you were a daughter to her.

Loki grinned, his hand resting on your shoulder as he perched on the edge of the bed. He watched his mother fawn over his child with a pride and joy that knew no bounds. His son, borne from the wife he loved so greatly, was perfect in his eyes.

The child was perfect to you as well. You were overjoyed to meet the infant you had nurtured within for so long. There was a bond there that could never be shaken. Only a short time of seeing him and you already knew with a certainty that you loved him.

Thor laughed as the infant made a face in response to the eldest prince touching his tiny nose. “Brother, he looks just like you,” he exclaimed. Loki grinned.

Odin nodded in agreement. “Quiet a strapping young boy.”

The infant jumped at the two loud voices, crying out again in the peculiar wail of a newborn. With a sympathetic smile, Frigga gently handed the babe back to you, knowing that the child needed you more than her. She would spend plenty of time with him later, but she knew it was best that he be with his parents now to acclimate. She gathered her eldest son and her husband and herded them out of the room.

“Let’s give the new parents some quiet time, shall we?” she said to cut off Thor’s protests. The heavy door closed and you were left alone with your crying son and the man who had fathered him.

You held the babe close, stroking your fingers over his downy hair. His mouth was open in a full wail, tiny eyes shut tightly. You shushed him gently, but he continued his fussing. Just as you were growing distressed, you noticed he seemed to be rooting at your chest.

Loki seemed to realize this at the same time, and gently pushed the sheets down to expose your swollen breasts. The babe latched on eagerly as you adjusted your hold just as Eir had previously instructed. His suckling was uncomfortable at first as he found what worked and what did not. Soon, he was filling his belly happily with the warm milk, crying abated and forgotten.

You watched him nurse in awe. How could something so tiny know just what to do? The innate ability to feed that he presented, that you knew all babies had, amazed you. So small, and yet he knew how to fulfill his base needs.

Loki moved closer to you, watching intently as the child fed. He rested his hand over yours, fingers sweeping over your skin. “I do believe we are obligated to name him,” he teased in a hushed tone.

A chill swept over your body as he spoke. Something felt off, but you could not place your finger on it. You glanced up at him. “What is your suggestion?” you asked as your eyes wandered over his face, the familiar man seeming daunting to you now. 

He smiled, unaware of your fear and hesitation. “Eluf, of course.”

A wave of anger washed over you as the name left his lips. Everything from before came crashing back. You narrowed your eyes.

“Naming him after a trick?” you asked bitterly. Loki’s brow furrowed.

“Wh- Darling, we discussed this already,” he stammered, confused. Why were you acting up again? You had been behaving so well.

You turned your face away, eyes brimming with tears. “No, you discussed it. I merely was a pawn.”

The combination of the healers’ magic and the hormones coursing through you during the birth had been potent. Your fluctuating bodily chemicals had destabilized the charms Loki had strengthened all those months ago when he had claimed they’d been removed. The healers’ seidr work had done the final blow, ripping away the influence Loki had.

Loki realized this with a horrified frown as he watched your expression towards him change so rapidly. You had been in too much pain during the birth to notice the change, but now it was clear.

He placed his hand on your shoulder. You jerked away, glaring at him. “Haven’t you done enough?” you snapped. This man had used you, breed you like a bitch in heat, forced himself upon-

You paused. Wh-why were you so angry? 

You’d been through this before.

Loki loved you.

“Darling, I think your emotions are playing tricks with you right now,” he said gently. You blinked hazily. The anger that had been so potent a moment ago was melting away like snow in the sun. Warmth. Loki loved you, you could feel that warmth now.

You nodded, leaning against him. “I-I’m sorry,” you sniffled. “I don’t know what came over me.”

He stroked your cheek, rubbing away the tears you hadn’t even realized you’d shed. He kissed your forehead. “It’s alright, little dove,” he cooed, “its okay. Rest, little one.”

Next time, Loki would be more careful. He began to plan as you fell asleep on his shoulder. Your son burbled as he finished feeding, satisfied and full. Loki smiled at him, love for the both of you filling his chest and making his heart constrict just as it had all those years ago when he’d first laid eyes upon you.

After a while, he would begin slowly weakening his spell. You would adjust, truer affection growing. Perhaps you’d really see how much he loved you. By the next birth, you would be free of his seidr.

Free of his seidr, but not free of his influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret lovelies, I'll probably return to this story line with a couple drabbles here and there. Thanks for reading! (And sorry if this chapter is too... idk something just seems bleh about it to me))

**Author's Note:**

> HJHNJRNKNKNVKDVNKDVNKDV HI THANKS FOR READING I LOVE ALL OF YOU


End file.
